An Unusual Christmas Visitor
by Qk
Summary: That's what you get for trying to be festive, eh, Seto? Christmas Special 1S AU


**It Was an Honest Mistake... Really.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. A shame, I know.

**D/N:** Hello, hello, everyone! Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated _Of Dogs and Men_ or _Valentine's Day_, and I know I already _have_ a Christmas special out, but I have a good excuse! a) Writer's block. b) I'm getting to it. c) It sucked. So, here we are! Just something short and sweet, and hopefully enough to get you through a little bit longer waiting period. Eheehehehe... what can I say? I enjoy procrastinating, but it's a but difficult to do something at the last minute when you don't have a deadline. Whatever. I'll figure something out. ANYWAY, here ya go!

**OooOOOooO**

It was a very quiet night in the Kaiba Mansion. The servants had left for the night, Mokuba had finally shut off his video games, and Seto had managed to sneak away from his office to actually sleep... Yes, all was peaceful, quiet and in its place.

Through the large window of Mokuba's imperial room flowed moonbeams, only slightly broken by various snowflakes fluttering through the air to add onto earlier deposited snow. It was going to be a white Christmas for the people of Domino City.

Mokuba lay snuggled in his bed, breathing in the serenity that hung in the air as his eyes took in everything inhabiting his room. Nothing had changed, but it seemed far more interesting and calming to look at now that it was painted a bright white by the orb in the sky. That was the best thing about the middle of a clear night - everything looked so enchanting, and nothing was interrupted by the slightest sound. Mokuba felt that he could simply stare and stare at the now mystically transformed dresser that lay in the corner of his room, deafened by the silence and blinded by the beauty...

Suddenly, Mokuba sat straight up in his bed, on guard, hardly daring to breathe. He listened carefully, everything that had only seconds ago seemed inviting now holding a dangerous secret inside itself.

There! That was definitely something - or some_one_.

"It's a burglar," Mokuba breathed out, shattering the aura of silence that had surrounded him. He slowly crept out of his bed, wincing at every slight creak and strain of the bed and floor, making his way to the door.

"_Stupid... bloody... goddamn..._" were the only distinguishable words Mokuba could pick out as he let the door drift open a crack. Whoever it was, they were being unusually loud. That meant something had gone wrong.

Bracing himself and quickly going through the various self-defences lessons he had received all his life, Mokuba opened the door almost completely. Tip-toeing out of his room, he began to cautiously find the source of the noise.

"_Gonna... friggin'... crap-ass..._" The voice went on, adding in some other choice words I can't type for sake of losing my current story rating.

Slowly but surely, Mokuba found himself going towards the second-floor sitting room (I call it a living room, but that's just me...). Pausing just outside the break in the wall that served as the entrance, he took a deep breath, finally peeking around the corner.

There, in the fireplace, were two, soot-covered, pant legs kicking madly a foot off of the ground. Black, once shiny boots lay discarded on the ground below them. Mokuba could barely keep himself from laughing as he realised that the burglar had just pulled a mis-Santa, and was now quite stuck in the chimney.

Giggling silently, he strode up to the fireplace. "Hey!" he called out. "Are you stuck?"

"_What do you think?_" The voice roared back, the kicking intensifying in ferocity.

"Don't worry!" Mokuba chirped back. "I'm sure the cops will be more than happy to pull you out."

"_The cops?_" The voice replied, the feet freezing for a moment. "_No, no, no! Don't get anyone here! Don't call the cops! Just get me out!_"

"Oh, yeah right." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "So you can go steal things? You're lucky it was _me_ who found you, and not my big brother. He'd kill you!"

"_Getmedowngetmedowngetmedown!_" The voice wailed, flailing his legs in what could only be perceived as a very desperate - and unsuccessful - attempt to get out.

Mokuba shook his head. "Alright, alright. How about this: I go get the hounds, call the cops, and then help you out. Then you can have whatever headstart you can make. Deal?"

"_Nonononono, no deal! What are you, insane?_"

"I'll be right back!" Mokuba laughed, skipping off gaily to fetch the dogs.

"_NOOOOOOO! MOKUBA, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! IF YOU GET THOSE DOGS..._"

But Mokuba had already left.

**OooOOOooO Three Hours Later OooOOOooO**

"... And once again, we're terribly sorry about the mix-up. ... And the beating you with the night-sticks when you tried to run. ... And the spraying you with pepperspray when we tackled you to the ground and you began to fight back." The cop said to the now very dirty, very chewed up, beaten, bruised and red-eyed CEO.

"Go get me your badge number." Seto hissed at him, in a dark, low voice.

Mokuba sheepishly walked up to him after giving the dog leashes to a nearby officer. He tried brushing some of the soot off of the remains of the once festive Santa costume that adorned his brother. "Uh... well, at least now you know the hounds do their jobs and the police force is... er... competent."

Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously, as he leaned in towards him. "Mokuba," he said, in a very serious and I'm-doing-the-best-I-can-to-restrain-myself-from-beating-you-senseless-because-you're-the-only-family-I-have-left-and-I-love-you-but-I'm-seriously-reconsidering-that voice. "Do you remember what you asked me yesterday?"

Mokuba laughed nervously, but it died in a pitiful way as his brother continued to glare at him. "Uh... I asked... why you didn't do anything festive..."

"That's right." Seto said, in the same tone. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"_This_," Seto snapped, gesturing towards the army of officers parading around his front lawn and the numerous reporters scraping together a front page story for tomorrow. "_This_ is why."

"Oh." Mokuba nodded, as solemn as possible. There was a moment's pause, before Mokuba said, "Seto?"

"What?" was the gruff reply.

"Merry Christmas."

**OooOOOooO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOOO**

**D/N:** There ya have it! That's my newest Christmas story, because I really didn't want to have a... well, not really a 'song-fic,' but a... I guess _musical_ story to represent my holiday spirit. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I know it's early, but MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
